Talk:Blood Dragon armor set (Origins)
You get the blood dragon armor as a Dwarf noble but as you are stripped from everything very early in the game you lose it. To get it back, simply save game, disable the blood dragon armor DLC, force load, then save game, re-enable the DLC and you should have the blood dragon plate. I removed the above information because it's false. I've played a Dwarven Noble on multiple occasions, and on the 360 version, none of the DLC items I had at that point (Blood Dragon Chest, Feral Wolf Charm, and Memory Band) were ever removed from my inventory. Things may be different on the other versions, but I have no way of testing that, so I'm assuming that things are the same for now.Swk3000 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : I can confirm this bug, and will add this statement back to the article. I use the Steam CE version. : Fixed on a patch for PC version, which might be the reason for the confusion.. 09:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My chest plate has the wrong stats When i loaded my game and looked at the armor after downloading the code my armor is only a + 6 defense and + 30 health as bonus effects. Im kinda lost on what happened. :The same thing happened to me. I created a new game to see what the stats are when you start with the item and the stats were the same then too. Perhaps the original stats were rebalanced to these values. At any rate, i'm updating the article to reflect the in game data.Tetracycloide 04:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Soon (quite soon), everything will be generated automatically and we can hopefully nail all this down for good. - Pwr905 05:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: @Pwr905, sadly, that doesn't have any information about the modules - there's no files for Blood Dragon Armor. I tried extracting them but I think they are encrypted. --Tierrie 05:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: Bah. Typical. - Pwr905 06:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Bug or Just Me? I really don't know if there's a problem here, since I haven't heard any others complain of a similar problem. My Blood Dragon Armor seems to have missing textures when placed on a female elf (the chest plate, specifically). Anyone else have the same issue, or is this just me? Magnus101 23:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : This bug has been acknowledged and fixed by the developers. See Blood Dragon Armor Patch 1.1 for more information --Tierrie 00:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) question about the armor i was looking through the dragon age downloads on the xbox and the armor was free so i downloaded it. the only problem is that i didn't get the chest piece in my inventory. i hear that you buy the rest from the dwarf salesman in camp but, i was wondering if you get the plate by being so far in the game, or if the plate is just supposed to appear in your inventory. Did you download from the games start Menu? --Tobin 20:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Armor set bonus won't activate Sten is "legally" wearing the full set of the armor, and he doesn't get the set bonus. This is version 1.0, because even if I could get the 1.1 patch I probably wouldn't (they sure nuked it). It probably has something to do with me being a Dwarf noble when they took my items away, it included the blood dragon chest piece. I had to save, quit, disable DLC, force load, etc, to get my fancy pants preorder armor back. It's not like Sten needs the fatigue decrease, he doesn't really need talents to be useful. But I kind of plan on wearing it myself in a level or two when I get 38 strength, and I actually do need the fatigue decrease. D0UB1EA (talk) 05:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I encountered this bug myself yesterday. It only happens in the camp. In any other location the set bonus should be working fine. (talk) 23:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) My Armor Has Disappeared When I put the Armor on Sten the armor was missing textures just like if it was on a female Dwarf. So i Saved, suit, disabled, force loaded ect, and when i reloaded the armor, IT WAS MISSING COMPLETELY. I have tried reinstalling the DLC, but to no avail. Can someone help me please? Added 9/20/10 Hey, me again. Upon further inspection, Sten still has the mods for the armor, even tho it looks like he is not wearing it. He has + 30 armor, even though he looks naked. Why is this glitch happening and how do I unequip the armor from him when it has turned invisible. I can also equip other armor on him and they add to the armor bonus, but I still wanna take the armor off him and put it on my character now. helps me please. Dowloadable Bug My Dragon Age copy came with a code for the blood dragon armor and the Stone Prisoner, even though it was expired a decided to give a shot, a made the bioware account and redeemed the code but it didn't worked, I've checked in My Promotions and it says I have the DLC but it doesn't appear on my in-game store to download it. What I'm going to do? Can someone please help me? Te Shukalaryc Mand'alor 17:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, what game do you have (Xbox, PC, etc)? If you have the Xbox version for example then you need to be sure that your gamertag is linked to your Bioware account. If you have the PC version, then you can download it manually from the My Promotions site. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 14:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Dragon Age 2 Lead Designer Mike Laidlaw showed off and stated that the Blood Dragon Armor would be making a return in this http://www.ea.com/1/live-chat video. ----- Unless I completely blanked while watching the video, that is not true. Bastian9 20:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) It's shown in this video: http://livestre.am/EeTk (talk) 20:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's where it is, in a completely different video. Bastian9 21:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't much impressed. It's good for Act 1, barely. They should have made it level up like the Fadeshear sword. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 06:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No textures at all... I just equipped to blood dragon armor for the first time (without the helmet), and now I'm talking to Alistair's floating head. Every body part that has an item from the armor equipped turns invisible. I'm playing DA:O Ultimate Edition via Steam; the game is patched to the newest version (1.05) and I installed the armor patch 1.1 manually. Any ideas how to fix this? Google and Bioware Forums didn't help so far. (talk) 22:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Missile Deflection Can someone with the Toolset installed verify that this item set bonuses? -- 03:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Found it in item_sets_promome.gda as 39/Blood Dragon Plate/52/52/11/3/10/1 corresponding to this list here as Defense +3 and Armor +1 -- 04:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC)